


only once

by pearypi_e



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Unrequited Love, major lb2 spoilers! read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearypi_e/pseuds/pearypi_e
Summary: It ends. For her, at least.
Kudos: 6





	only once

So here is Ophelia, dying. Perhaps already dead:

First she sees a foolish man too proud to understand the word _no_ , and then she sees a rainbow; still the same answer to the Archer again and again and again no matter what because it isn’t him. Why him? A deal with a god and a cup of tea and he has you like _this_ , bitter and fragile. She hates how she is but she doesn’t want to hate him. It doesn’t matter how much she wants (loves, _needs_ ) him; she will never be able to be happy just by knowing he is happy; she can’t keep living on for his sake, best to die for his sake before it turns into hatred (it all came down to his hand back then but even if she had reached for him it wouldn’t have mattered, she can pretend she doesn’t know that but _why does it hurt_ ) so she’s on the precipice of something, and Mash pushes her over it. The pain won’t stop unless she stops feeling but she _wants_ to feel, everything up to now was all for the sake of being _able_ to feel, but she’s sosososo tired of everything and she no longer wants to solve that contradiction or be satisfied she just wants to _leave_ like she’s supposed to and lift her burden off of everyone’s shoulders.

She dies and it’s like waking up from a very long dream. Her eyes are burning-- from the sulfur, from the sulfur. 

_I’m sorry._

_I know you wanted me to live._


End file.
